jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LOVEŻarówka/Nie każdy ma szczęście w życiu
Informacje: *Czkawka i reszta mają 16 lat *Smoki to konie *Czkawka jest nowy w... a właściwie sami się dowiecie *Jest Valka *Stoick na prezydenta *Czkawka nigdy nie poznał Stoicka ,ale to się zmieni 1. Przeprowadzka Perspektywa Czkawki Włączyłem kamerkę Ja: No więc ,słuchajcie widzowie. To moje ostatnie chwile w tym domu. Tyle wspomnień ,a zostawiam je od tak. Co wy na to ,aby ostatni raz przejść się po domu? Wszełem do domu. Stały meble wszystko. Wszedłem do kuchni Ja; Pamiętacie Tabasco Chellange? Dwa litry mleka znikneło w ciągu ... minuty no nie?*Dzwonek w telefonie* *Facepalm* No trzeba odebrać ,samo się nie odbierze! - Halu? -zacząłem Głos w słuchawce : Czkawka musimy już jechać ,bo inaczej spóźnimy się na samolot. I ktoś na ciebie czeka tu obok mnie. Rozłączyłem się. Zatrzymałem nagrywanie. Wyszełem przed dom. Stali tam moi przyjaciele których miałem już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Wyściskałem ich wszystkich i wsiadłem do taksówki. Już zacząłem tęsknić za tym miejscem. Po godzinie byliśmy na lotknisku. Teraz tylko 10 godzin ,aby przelecieć z jedego końca kraju na drugi. Wsiedliśmy z mamą do samolotu i zajeliśmy swoje miejsca. - Mamo? A Szczerbatek? - zapytałem. - Jego samolot odleciał pół godziny temu - odparła mama. 10 godzin i 30 minut później Lotnisko w Berk Wyszłem z tej latającej klatki i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chyba nie polubie latania. Włączyłem kamerkę. Ja: To już tu. Berk. Lotnisko mają tu Ol in klusiw nie powiem ,że nie. Powtórnie zatrzymałem nagrywanie. Wyszliśmy z lotniska. Przed nim czekał czarne Pchorsze Panamera. Normalnie cudeńko. Zawsze lubiłem tę markę...i kolor. Przed Porszakiem stał eee.... Tęgi mężczyzna o rudych włosach i brodzie. Uśmiechał się do nas (Czkawki i /valki). Czyli to jest mój ojciec? Mogło być gorzej. Mama i ee... jak go nazywać...eee... Pan prezydent miasta w którym obecnie przebywam przytulili się. Ja stałem tak trochę z styłu. - Czkawka? A ty co z tyłu stoisz? - zapytała mama. Zacząłem się jąkąć. Skierowałem wzrok w innym kierunku i to co zobaczyłem załamało mnie. Fanki z Berk. Moje fanki ,a dokładniej mojego YouTuba. Natychmiastowo do mnie podbiegły i prosiły o autografy i wspólne fotki. Były to dziewczęta w przedziale 10- 18 lat. Po ok 10 minutach. Wsiadłem do Pchorsze i pojechałem do swojego nowego domu. Była to wielka willa z 3 piętrami. Dostałem łącznie 3 pokoje: Sypialnie ,Pokój z komputerem i pokój na instrumenty muzyczne. Mama i tata dobrze wszystko dla mnie przygotowali widzę. Włączyłem nagrywanie. Ja: Nom.... Mój nowy dom....A nie poprawka to jest jedna wielka WILLA! Ja się chyba tu zgubie! Ludzie jak ja ogranę ten dom to ja nie wiem! Dobra z tego co wiem to w Berk mieszka MusicMasterGirl ,więc MMG jeśli to oglądasz.... Znasz mój prywatny e-mail , oprowadzisz mnie spks? Nie inaczej ....BŁAGAM!!!!!! Dobra koniec z robieniem z siebie debila.... Którynm ju ż jestem. No to koniec. Tyle z odcinka o mojej przeprowadzce. Jest już 17 więc wiecie. Muszę jeszcze dowiedzieć się co i jak ,a i wiecie jeszcze Szczerbo. No to pa! Do zoba w następnym odcinku. Wyłączyłem nagrywanie i zapisałem ffilmik. Jutro obrobie. Zszedłem na dół i wszedłem do wielkiego salonu. - Mamo? A ta stadnina do której Szczerbatek został przewieziony ,to gdzie ona jest? -zapytałem. Mama spojrzała.... kurde ,ale ciężko się to mówi.... na tatę. - Jutro ci pokażę ,przy okazji pokażę ci nową szkołę ,bo będzie po drodze - powiedziała mama. - SUpcio. - odparłem i poszłem do swojego pokoju. Znalazłem w swoich walizkach jakąś piżamę ,przebrałem się i położyłem spać. Jutro czeka mnie ciekawy dzień. 2. Stadnina Zapple Horse czyli Akademia Koni Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się o godzinie 10:30. Przebrałem się w brązowe jeansy , zieloną bluzkę z długim rękawem i brązową koszulkę w kratkę. Zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Szybko zjadłem moje ulubione płatki. - Mamo? Zawieziesz mnie do tej stadniny w której jest Szczerbatek? -zapytałem. - Jasne, Teraz? -odparła mama. - Tak. - powiedziałem - Wezme tylko kilka rzeczy i możemy jechać. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Wziąłem telefon i słuchawki. Po chwili byłem już w aucie. Przjerzdzaliśmy właśnie obok jakiegoś liceum. - Tu będę się uczył? -zapytałem. Mama przytakneła. Po 5 minutach zatrzymaliśmy się przed obskurną stadniną o nazwie Zapple Horse - Wiem ,że nie jest to szczyt marzeń ,ale tylko twoje - powiedziała mama. - Spoko.... może być - westchnąłem Wysiadłem z auta i skierowałem się do jedynego budynku ,który wyglądał na nowy czyli stajni. Gdy wszedłem do środka zamurowało mnie. Stajna naprawdę była wypasiona. W ostatnim boksie stał kary koń rasy ukraińskiej. - No Mordko. All in clusiv ,all in clusiv. - westchnąłem. - A ciebie nikt nie rozsiodłał? Biadaku. Dobra idziemy pozwiedzać okolice. Niedaleko jest las więc możemy tam pojeźdźić. Otworzyłem boks i wsiadłem na niego. Szybko znaleźliśmy się za obszarem stadniny i na obszarze lasu. Było tam wiele drzew ,ale rozległych polan też nie brakowało. Miejscowo teren był bardzo stromy i skalisty ,więc będziemy mieli miejsce ,aby ćwiczyć na przełaje. Po 2 godzinach jazdy odstawiłem Mordkę do boksu. Na piechotę ruszyłem do domu. Przy liceum wpadłem na kogoś. - Przepraszam gapa ze mnie - powiedział dziewczęcy głos. - Nie to ja przepraszam powinienem bardziej uważać - odparłem. Wstałem ziemi i podałem "potrąconej" przeze mnie osobie rękę ,abby pomóc jej wstać. Ta dziewczyna miała bląd włosy splecione w warkocz na bok i niebieskie oczy. Z kimś mi się kojażyła ,ale nie wiem z kim. Chyba z kimś z YouTuba. Dziewczyna wstała. - Ja cię z skądś znam - stwierdziła dziewczyna. Przyjrzałem jej się dokładnie ,a ona mi. - Czkawa? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna - To ja! Astrid! - Astrid? Serio to mty? Jacie nie poznałem cię! - powiedziałem zszokowany. - Ostatnio rok temu się widzieliśmy.... -zaczeła As. - Na Skeypie - dokończyłem. - Przeprowadziłeś się? zapytała Astrid - W końcu mieszkałeś w ...... Cz 2 kiedy wrócce do domu - Acheville - dokończyłem za nią. - Czyli HiccupWireFun pojawi się na następnym MeetUp'ie? -zapytała Astrid. - Nie wiem ,może jak MusicMasterGirl mnie ładnie poprosi - zaśmiałem się. Nagle z nikąd pojawiła się dziewczyna z bardzo bardzo długimi włosami i czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Obie pisneły na mój widok. - Czkawka to są moje przyjaciółki - Szpadka i Heathera - powiedziała As i wstazała kolejno na dziewczyny. - Astrid czemu nie mówiłaś ,ze znasz HWF! - powiedziała z pretęsją czarnowłosa Heathera. - A tak wogóle to gdzie będziesz się uczył? - zapytała Astrid ignorując swoją przyjaciółkę. Wskazałem na budynek za nami. - Super. - Emm.... Dobra As ,fajnie się gadało ,ale muszę iść do domu. - powiedziałem robiąc smutną minkę. As zaśmiała się tylko. - Fajnie było się spotkać. - rzuciła As przez ramię i ze swoimi przyjaciółkami poszły w przeciwnym kierunku. Po 10 minutach znalazłem się pod domem. Po cichu wszedłem do środka i pędem pobiegłem (po cichu) do pokoju komputerowego. Wszedłem na FB na swojego FanPage'a i napisałem ,że za 10 minut LIVE Q&A'owy Po chwili rozpoczął się mój LIVE Ja: Dawajta pytania! Po chwili pojawiło się 300 komentarzy. Ja : Użytkownik Bellateen pyta : Na jakich instrumentach grasz , zagraj na jednym z nich. " No więc za dużo do wymieniania ,ale mogę powiedzeć ,że gram na gitarze ,skrzypcach , keyboardzie , kiedyś na organach w kościele (XD) i jak miałem 7 lat na czymś jeszcze się uczyłem ,chyba harfie czy akordeonie ,nie wiem ,nie pamiętam. Dobra dajcie mi chwilę pójdę po jakiś instrument zagram wam cuś. Perspektywa pierwszego lepszego widza HWF odszedł od kompa i poszedł po jakiś instrument. Po 5 minutach wrócił. HiccupWireFun : No to będę małym skrzypkiem i zagram wam eee.e..;..... Disco polo! Nie no żartuję zagram wam coś od Alexadra Rybaka. Emmmm.... Może Europe Skies Perspektywa Czkawki Now I'm home, but I cannot stay I dream of you every day Got to know every inch of you Will you make my dream come true There's no place like home they say you're my home, so hear me pray I don't know you but I need more time Promise me you'll be mine Birds are flying over Europe skies Tell me please why can't I? Times have changed, but so have I I view my life through your eyes On the go in my tourist's shoes But I'll stay truthful to you Cause there's no place like home they say You're my home, so I guess I'll stay! I don't know you but I need more time Promise me you'll be mine Birds are flying over Europe skies Tell me please why can't I? x2 Ja :No to już. Co teraz. Emm.... Marta pyta czy mam dziewczyne. NIE . *fangirling* Dobra dalej Live miną zabawnie i nawet nie ucierpiałem. Przykładowo nie musiąłem wchodzić do szafy ,a kilka razy musiałem raz nawet szafa upadła i utknąłem. Miałem takie zadania jak krzyknąć przez okno "Smoki Atakują" ktoś odkrzyknął ,aby zamkną morde ,ale to szczegół. Po LIVE'ie położyłem się spać Wiem ,że nudne nexty ,ale nie mogę się jakoś skupić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania